


Skin Deep

by carolinecrane



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Sound Of Snow.  Tommy helps Merton warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

He didn't know how cold he was until he stepped into the lair, heat hitting him full force and making him shiver inside his thick winter coat. And if he was freezing Merton had to be even colder, because he'd been standing out in the snow for God knew how long in nothing but that stupid trench coat he loved so much.

Tommy couldn't help smiling at that, because he knew exactly what Merton would say if he ever heard Tommy calling his coat 'stupid'. But he wasn't interested in a lecture on maintaining his image right now; all he was really interested in was peeling away all the layers of Merton's image, until all that was left was the part of his best friend that no one but Tommy ever got to see.

He knew Merton saw it as a weakness, but the thing Tommy loved most about him was the shy vulnerability that still made him blush whenever Tommy undressed him. He'd never say anything out loud about it, mostly because Merton would just make fun of him for using big words like 'vulnerability', but he couldn't deny that he got a thrill out of the fact that his best friend still blushed at the thought of Tommy seeing him naked.

Granted, he hadn't had _that_ much time to get used to it. Their first kiss had been a few months ago, but finding time when there were no monsters to fight and they could actually manage a little privacy was more challenging than it should have been. So far their sex life had consisted mainly of a lot of making out and the occasional, furtive hand job up against the door so Merton's mother wouldn't walk in and see more than she bargained for. Today, though…today they were alone, at least as long as the snow didn't get bad enough to force all the adults home from work.

"You don't think Becky's gonna show up, do you?" Tommy asked between breathless kisses, his hands working their way under Merton's coat to push it off his shoulders.

Merton shook his head and let go of Tommy long enough to let the coat fall to the floor, for once forgetting to worry that it would get wrinkled or damaged somehow by lying in a heap right in front of the door. "She'll go wherever her friends go. Probably to The Factory."

"Good," Tommy said, reaching for the front of the other boy's shirt and hauling him forward. He could feel the cold radiating off of Merton, and he had an overwhelming urge to cover every inch of his best friend with his own body. He settled for working open the buttons of Merton's shirt, his fingers grazing each new inch of exposed skin. "What time do your parents get home?"

Merton stopped pushing Tommy's coat down his arms long enough to glance over at the clock next to his bed. "Not for hours."

"Even better," Tommy murmured as he leaned forward and opened his mouth against the cool skin of Merton's neck. He worked open the last few buttons on Merton's shirt before he pushed the fabric apart, strong hands trailing down the length of the smaller boy's chest. "You're freezing," he whispered, letting out a hot puff of air just below Merton's ear.

He pulled back to watch his best friend shudder, grinning when he caught sight of Merton's expression. He knew that look; it meant Merton was about to launch into an ill-timed lecture about Tommy's insistence on making him stand in the snow until he admitted the real reason he didn't like snow days. That was the last thing Tommy wanted to think about, though, so he cut the other boy off with a demanding kiss. He took advantage of the fact that Merton's lips were parted, one hand landing on the back of Merton's neck to hold him in place while Tommy worked on making him forget all about lectures and snow and anything else that didn't relate directly to the two of them.

And later he'd wonder if he should have known that Merton was still a little insecure about Tommy's popularity, but for now he wasn't thinking about anything except the feeling of cold skin under his fingers. He pulled away to breathe against the other boy's neck again, smiling at the fresh shudder that rolled through Merton when hot breath hit his skin. Cold fingers worked their way under Tommy's shirt, making him shiver as Merton inched the fabric up his chest.

He pulled away long enough to yank his shirt off and toss it on the floor with his jacket, then he reached for Merton again and pushed the smaller boy's shirt off his shoulders. It was rare that they felt safe enough to take their time this way, but whenever they did Tommy always found himself fascinated with Merton's skin. It was so pale compared to his own, soft and perfect like Merton had never been out in the sun. And it felt as smooth under his hands as it looked; so smooth that Tommy always felt clumsy when he touched it, as though his fingers were too big and rough to do justice to Merton's skin.

His mouth felt just right against it, though, and Merton never seemed to mind that Tommy loved to spend as much time as he could planting wet kisses on every inch of Merton he could reach. When Merton's neck was exposed Tommy leaned forward again, pressing his mouth to the hollow of the other boy's throat and parting his lips to breathe hot air against smooth skin. Merton sighed and reached up to clutch at Tommy's hair, holding him in place as though he was afraid the other boy would change him mind and pull away too soon.

Tommy didn't have any intention of letting go; he was surrounded by the scent of his best friend, the crisp, clean smell of cold winter air mingling with Merton's desire and making Tommy want him even more. His hands moved down the length of Merton's back, one hand flattening against the base of Merton's spine to pull him even closer. A series of sharp gasps escaped Merton's throat as Tommy marked him, his fingers flexing against Tommy's scalp with each subtle change in the suction at the base of his neck.

They'd always been careful to keep any marks where no one would see them, but there was no telling who'd seen them kissing in the parking lot. Besides, Tommy had meant what he'd said about coming out; he'd never cared one way or the other who knew about him and Merton, he just didn't want to put his boyfriend in any more danger than necessary. It was bad enough he had to worry about some zombie or monster sneaking up on Merton when Tommy wasn't around to protect him; he didn't want to have to worry about the guys on the team deciding to teach Merton a lesson about keeping his hands to himself.

He'd follow Merton to every class if he had to, though, because there was no way he'd let anything happen to his best friend. He might have been the first friend Merton ever had, but Merton was the best friend he'd ever had. He wasn't going to lose that no matter what it took to hold onto it.

Finally he pulled back enough to look at the perfect red mark he'd left on the smaller boy's collarbone, releasing his grip on Merton's neck to run a finger over his skin. "Warmer yet?"

"A little," Merton answered, breathless and flushed as he clutched at Tommy's shoulders and tried to pull him close again.

Tommy could feel heat finally returning to the other boy's skin, but compared to Tommy's own hands he was still freezing. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and covered Merton's mouth with his, pressing as much of their bare skin together as he could. Compared to Merton his own skin felt like a furnace, and he could feel the wolf tingling just under the surface as Merton's lips parted to suck Tommy's tongue into his mouth.

He could feel how hard his best friend was, and his own hips moved in a slow, steady rhythm as they rocked together. Their breathing was harsh in the silence of the room, their hearts beating fast and their hands moving almost frantically, and they still hadn't made it farther than the door.

The fog in Tommy's brain cleared long enough for him to remember that there was a bed just a few feet away, and he began backing them in that direction without breaking the kiss. When the back of his legs hit something solid he sank onto the mattress, sending up a quick prayer of thanks than he'd actually made it to the bed when he landed on something soft. He started to pull Merton after him, but he found his hands pushed gently away and then the other boy was sliding to his knees in front of Tommy. This was something else they hadn't done much, but he was pretty sure that no matter how often they did it, he'd never quite get used to seeing Merton on his knees like that.

Nothing he could imagine was ever that hot, especially when his best friend looked up at him with that shy expression that almost seemed like he was asking permission to touch. Tommy wanted to laugh at that thought, but he knew if he did it would make Merton more self-conscious and that was the last thing he wanted. Instead he parted his legs a little further, a soft groan escaping his throat when Merton moved closer and reached for the zipper on his jeans.

Tommy lifted his hips obediently when Merton tugged at his jeans; unlike Merton he had no problems being naked in front of his best friend. All those years in the locker room had stripped him of any shyness he might have had, and he was confident enough in the way he looked to enjoy it when Merton looked at him. He knew Merton didn't have that kind of confidence, though, so he tried to do whatever he could to show the other boy that he liked the way Merton looked. He loved everything about Merton, from his weird hair to his pale skin to the ridiculous amount of knowledge he had stored in his head.

Even when he got annoying Tommy was still crazy about him. He'd never expected to feel this way about his best friend, but then again he'd never really expected to have a best friend like Merton. His heart skipped a beat when the other boy looked up at him, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his hands moved slowly up Tommy's bare thighs. He knew Merton was making him wait for it, seeing how far he could push before Tommy begged him to do _something_. If that was what it took Tommy was willing to beg; he would have said anything Merton wanted to hear, but a moment later he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

His brain stopped functioning at all when Merton finally closed one hand around his dick, every nerve in his body focused on the sensation of those thin, graceful fingers applying just the right amount of pressure to keep him from coming on first contact. He resisted the urge to thrust into Merton's fist, wanting to draw out the agonizing pleasure as long as possible. It wouldn't be long; he knew both of them well enough to know that, but they had all day so it wouldn't hurt if they just took the edge off.

He heard himself murmur something that probably wasn't an actual word, but it didn't matter what he'd said because Merton understood what he'd meant. As soon as the sound escaped Tommy's throat the other boy leaned forward, his tongue darting out to tease the slick head of Tommy's cock before he closed his mouth around the other boy. Tommy lost the struggle not to thrust this time, but Merton's other hand firmly gripped his hip and stopped him from moving more than an inch or two. And even the burn of Merton's fingers pressing into his hip felt good, the pressure just enough to keep him from moving too much without running the risk of leaving a hand-shaped bruise on his side.

Part of him wouldn't have minded if Merton had left a mark behind, even though it meant a lot of weird looks in the locker room. He hadn't cared what the other guys thought since the day he first noticed Merton, and now that they were sleeping together he cared even less. He'd meant it when he said that he didn't need anybody else, whether he ever convinced Merton of that or not.

Merton's mouth was as hot as the rest of him was cold, soft and wet and so amazing that Tommy wished he could just crawl inside the other boy and stay there forever. These moments were way too rare, and it didn't seem fair that they had to work so hard to steal a few hours together. And the worst part was that they were together all the time, but there was always someone or something just around the corner or right upstairs and they never got to relax like this. Only 'relaxed' wasn't exactly the word for what Tommy was feeling right now; his skin felt like it was on fire, his fingers threaded through Merton's hair as he wordlessly urged the other boy to go just a little faster.

A tight ball of tension pulled at the pit of his stomach, tightening a little more every time Merton's tongue slid across the head of his cock. His fingers flexed against the smaller boy's hair as he struggled against the urge to hold too tight, to take what he needed whether Merton was ready to give it to him or not. It was hard to keep the wolf in check when he was this close to the edge of his own control, hard to remember that he couldn't just thrust mindlessly into all that wet heat. Merton had helped him learn to control his instincts a long time ago; neither of them had thought at the time that it would come in handy when Merton was on his knees in front of Tommy, but he was glad he'd been paying attention anyway.

Besides, Merton always seemed to know when Tommy's control started to slip, and right on cue he slid his mouth as far down Tommy's length as he could and sucked a little harder. The hand that had been wrapped around the base of Tommy's cock slid down to cup his balls, squeezing gently as he coaxed the other boy's orgasm out of him. Tommy struggled against the urge to close his eyes, his jaw slack and his breath coming in harsh pants as he fought the urge to let go. He wanted it to last just a little longer, to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible.

He'd never been that good at denying himself any kind of pleasure, though, and this was no different. Maybe it was a little worse, even, because it was Merton making him feel this way and his best friend was irresistible. Less than a minute later he let out a low moan and came, his whole body shuddering as Merton swallowed around him. He was still trembling when the other boy pulled away from him and pushed him back onto the mattress, settling next to him to run his hand through Tommy's sweat-dampened hair.

Tommy didn't bother waiting until he'd caught his breath before he reached for Merton, marshalling his limbs into action long enough to flip Merton onto his back and pin him to the mattress. He shifted against the other boy, a breathless grin lighting up his features when Merton gasped and arched up into him. And this was the way he loved Merton best; flushed and needy and too turned on to care how he looked. He spent so much time worrying about how other people saw him that Tommy considered it a challenge to reduce him to this, to get him to let his guard down long enough to take what he wanted without worrying about what other people would think.

He shifted again, lifting his hips enough to work a hand between them. Getting Merton's pants open with one hand was a little tricky, but he'd mastered the skill awhile ago so it hardly took him any time to get the other boy's zipper down and slip a hand underneath the black cotton. His fingers grazed Merton's cock through his boxers, his grin widening when Merton moaned and thrust into Tommy's grip. It was hard to resist the smooth, pale skin of the other boy's throat, and Tommy dipped his head to run his tongue along the side of Merton's neck as he slid his hand into Merton's boxers and began to stroke.

The taste of salt mingled with the other boy's desire made Tommy's cock twitch, but he ignored his own need and concentrated on making Merton lose control as quickly as possible. He could tell by the sound of the other boy's breathing and the sharp, tangy scent of his lust that it wouldn't take much, so he tightened his grip just a little and picked up the speed of his strokes. He was acutely aware of every inch of his skin that was pressed against Merton's, sweat making them slide together as Merton rocked against the solid form holding him down.

When he heard Merton's breathing quicken Tommy pulled his mouth away from the other boy's neck to look down at him; Merton's lips were parted and his eyes were squeezed shut, his whole body arching into Tommy's as though he couldn't get close enough. Tommy couldn't resist leaning down to kiss those lips, his heart pounding in time to the other boy's as Merton's hands came up to grip his shoulders.

"Love you," Tommy murmured against Merton's mouth, so caught up in the way the other boy looked that it took him a moment to realize that it was the first time he'd said it out loud. It felt so natural to say it that he was sure he must have said it before now, but as soon as the words escaped his lips Merton's eyes flew open. His lips parted as though he was going to say something, but all he managed was a choked gasp before he tensed and came in Tommy's hand.

Tommy pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Merton's mouth before he released the other boy, planting a series of soft kisses along the other boy's neck and down the center of his chest. Merton melted bonelessly into the mattress as soon as he came, and Tommy couldn't help laughing softly to himself at his boyfriend's predictable behavior. He was already half-hard again, but he knew there was no chance of doing anything about it until Merton had at least a few minutes to recuperate. He didn't really mind, though; it gave him a chance to get the rest of Merton's clothes off without making him feel self-conscious, and he could spend hours exploring his best friend's skin.

He took his time cleaning up the mess on Merton's chest and stomach, smiling at the shiver that rolled through the body underneath him as Tommy used his tongue to get Merton clean. Finally he peeled Merton's pants and boxers off, tossing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes before he worked his way back up the length of the other boy's body. And he had to admit that he kind of liked Merton like this, because when he was completely sated he didn't argue with the strange whims that sometimes struck Tommy. Like the time he'd spent five minutes sucking on Merton's fingers, or that hickey he'd once left just above Merton's hipbone. Or right now, when he was struck with the urge to find out once and for all how sensitive the insides of Merton's elbows were.

"What are you doing?"

Tommy smiled against the soft, nearly translucent skin stretched across Merton's forearm, glancing up from his exploration of the other boy's elbow to find Merton blinking lazily down at him. "Testing a theory."

"What theory could possibly involve my elbows?"

"I was just wondering if you were ticklish," Tommy answered, abandoning Merton's arm with one last soft kiss. He crawled back over the other boy, settling between his outstretched legs and eliciting a soft moan when he ground their hips together. "You know, besides here." He reached down with one hand and ran the tips of his fingers over the skin just above Merton's pelvic bone.

"Don't, Tommy," Merton gasped, squirming in a vain effort to move away from the other boy. Tommy had him pinned solidly to the mattress, however, and there was nowhere for Merton to go. "I mean it."

"I know." Tommy pulled his hand away from Merton's ribs, letting it settle on the other boy's cheek as he leaned forward for another kiss. When he pulled back to look down at his best friend Merton was flushed again, and Tommy couldn't resist running his thumb across the other boy's swollen bottom lip.

"I love you too," Merton whispered, the words breathy and barely audible. Tommy's sensitive hearing picked them up loud and clear, however, and he grinned at the nervousness in the other boy's expression. There was nothing for Merton to be scared of; Tommy had said it first, after all, and Merton had to know that he meant it.

Their lips met more urgently this time, blood pounding against Tommy's ears when he felt the need in Merton's kiss. He wasn't sure what kind of reassurance Merton was looking for, but he kissed him back as fervently as he could and hoped that whatever Merton needed he knew Tommy would give to him. It didn't matter what it was or how much it took to get it for him; Tommy would do it, simply because there was no way he could deny Merton anything.

When they parted to gasp for air Tommy started to shift his weight, aware that he was probably crushing the smaller boy. As soon as he started to move Merton's arms tightened around him, though, and he found himself pulled impossibly closer to the body pinned underneath his. "Are you sure you don't mind missing out on today?"

Missing out…for a second Tommy couldn't figure out what Merton was talking about, but as soon as it dawned on him he grinned and shook his head. "Don't be crazy, Merton. This is way better than some stupid snowball fight. In fact, I think we should start our own snow day tradition."

"Oh yeah?" Merton said, one eyebrow arched as he waited for Tommy to continue.

"Yeah," Tommy answered, reaching for one of Merton's hands and entwining their fingers together. "Me, you, and this bed."

"Sounds a lot better than ice skating, anyway." Merton grinned at Tommy's expression, reaching up with his free hand to pull the other boy down for a placating kiss. "Sounds perfect," he murmured against Tommy's lips. And even though he was too busy kissing Merton back to answer, Tommy had a feeling that Merton could tell that he thought so too.


End file.
